Most electrical testing devices includes a testing unit and a cable. One end of the cable is connected to the testing unit and the other end of the cable is connected to the electronic device under test. Because the electrical testing device will be used for testing a great number of electronic devices, the cable must be plugged into and unplugged from the electronic devices to be tested and this will tend to wear out the cable connector.
What is needed, therefore, is an electrical testing device to overcome the above mentioned problems.